


Grave

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [24]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak





	Grave

Title: Grave  
Prompt: 023 – Vampire (list 2)  
Word Count: 633  
Progress: 24/100

GRAVE

"So, you think the Reavers is all dead?" Jayne asks this gruffly, scratching under his chin as he sharpens one of his knives on a wet stone. "Ain't heard much about 'em lately, is all. Wonderin' if they was all killed when…well, you know."

Mal scowls at the question. "Don't rightly know. The Alliance been keeping quiet on the matter – hoping it all dies down and people will forget they're the ones as made them. There ain't been any reports over the Cortex 'bout them in months, so who knows. Could be."

"Monsters never really die," River inserts quietly from the doorway. Her sudden presence makes Jayne jump.

"Wo de ma, girl! Do you need to sneak up like that?"

"Wasn't sneaking, per se," River responds, "just walking very quietly."

Mal smirks and pushes the chair kitty-corner from him away from the table with his boot, nodding in subtle invitation. She grins as she sits down.

"What do you mean, monsters never die?" Jayne glares at her, belligerent. "You killed a bunch 'a Reavers – you trying to tell me they ain't dead?"

"Hearts stopped beating; blood stopped pumping…but the fear they created remains. They still live. Like Vampires and Zombies, they are legend."

"Why all this sudden interest in Reavers, Jayne? Didn't think they was something you'd ever want to think 'bout again." Mal asks.

"We're heading to Haven, is all." Jayne grumbles in reply. "First time we'll be going back since we buried everybody – buried Book and Wash. I ain't forgot how close to the edge of the 'Verse it is. Just don't want to be surprised."

Mal sighs at that and runs a hand across the back of his neck. "Don't suspect we will be. I'm sure the Reavers ain't all dead, but they got hit pretty hard. 'Sides which, no one's left alive on Haven, so why would they go there?"

Jayne perked up slightly at that. "True. I mean, they'd go where they could find people to eat, right? That's a relief."

"A relief that all our friends are dead? Book? Wash?" Like River's voice had earlier, Zoe's cold, grief-tinged words make Jayne jump.

The big man glances up at her, face remorseful. "Come on Zoe, you know that ain't what I meant…"

Zoe just glares at him, before walking over to the coffee pot heating on the stove, pouring herself a cup. "You should chose your words more carefully then."

"I just meant…hell, I don't wanna run into no Reavers, is all. Seen enough of them in this lifetime already."

Zoe's stance relaxes a bit at that, even though her mouth stays tight. "I hope they're all dead."

"River says they ain't. Says they'll never die – that they're monsters now."

River nods at this, "It's true. People will tell stories about them and they'll live. Things only die when their names are forgotten." The younger girl looks at Zoe and smiles shyly. "You don't have to worry about forgetting him. You don't need to see his name on a gravestone to prove he existed. He'll never leave you."

Zoe sighs at that. "It's just – I need to go see him. I need to talk to him." Her words are simple, but the banked grief behind them touches everyone in the room. Even Jayne bows his head.

After a moment of silence, the large merc admits quietly, "I talk to Book all the time. Don't need his grave to do that. All I do is think on him, wonder what he'd say or do – ask him. Makes me feel better."

"He was your friend," River states. "It's okay to talk to him." Her eyes drift to Zoe, before falling on Mal. "It doesn't mean you're crazy, if you talk to people you loved. It only means you miss them."


End file.
